


Sluagh

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sluagh: In Irish and Scottish folklore, the Sluagh were the spirits of the restless dead. For HSWC Bonus Round 2. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user deadstriders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sluagh

“I thought dying was going to be so much cooler,” John said, sprawled out over Dave’s old Midnight Crew sheets. Groaning loudly, he let himself slide to the floor in defeat.

Davesprite, only a few feet away, stared out the window. His wings kept him propelled as he bobbed up and down. Beneath him and the window was the corpse of the bird that contributed to his sprite identity. The whole thing was like a trainwreck, but he found it within himself to pull away, casually looking toward John.

“Eh. There’s a few ways you can go about it. Die and get turned into a sprite with a past version of yourself, or just you know, end up getting fucked over by not realizing you were only a doomed version of your actual self. And everything you did is just like, ‘hey fuck you none of this actually matters.’ Say all you want about Linkin Park but they had something going in your timeline, dude. They knew it the entire time. Bastards.”

John went quiet for a moment, only to speak up. “Hey, you know how in all the good movies, when the hero and his best bro have their relationship tested? And they have to survive it to endure the ending?”

“I don’t know how much time has passed for you, dude, but the last thing I want to do is compare our lives to your dumb movies.”

“They’re not dumb! Come on!”

“They’re dumb.”

“You know how we never really talked about you and Jade? Maybe that’s our thing?” John stood to his feet in a hurry, his voice rising. “Maybe I should like, attack you or something!”

“No, no way, I’m done with that shit.”

“No, nope, you don’t get a choice here, this is happening!” John puts his fists up, and Davesprite doesn’t move.

He didn’t flinch.

Dropping his hands down to his sides, John burst into laughter, nearly keeling over.

“I’m sorry, I can’t, you’re a bird; this is so stupid!” he wheezed in between breaths, eyes watering from the intensity of his giggles.

“Caw, caw, yeah, we’ve been over this. Part Bird, part Dave. I’m like a fuckin two in one combo.”

Any version of Dave retained the quality of being eternally stoic, this much was true. This Dave was no exception. Even as John continued to sink to the floor, writhing around and making an absolute fool of himself, Davesprite remained unchanged.

“Note to fuckin self, don’t leave your cute girlfriend in hopes of getting with a total nerd. It’s not worth it.”

John’s head lifted up immediately, tears streaming down his face as he stared at Dave.

“Wait, what?”


End file.
